Final Adventure
by Dr.UltimateGinger
Summary: It all happens so fast. When the girls mysteriously disappear, Gru is left alone with his minions, but their house is gone. Gru must find his wife and kids before it's all too late.
1. Margo

I grab my backpack and head out the door. The crisp, autumn air stings my ears as I make my way to the bus stop.

"Margo?"

"Yes, Agnes?"

"Do you think my teacher will be mean?"

"No, Agnes. Kindergarten teachers are always really nice."

"Are you sure?"

I turn around and sigh. Agnes's hair is in her face and her shoes are untied. I lean down to tie them and say, "Trust me, everything will be alright.

"Since you're the expert here," Edith says. "Than what about third grade? Is that easy? Will my teacher be nice?"

"Both of your teachers will be nice."

We walk silently to the bus stop. Well, silently except for Edith splashing in puddles and Agnes humming her unicorn song.

"Why can't Gru bring us to the bus stop?"

"He's busy."

I sigh, hoping that both of them buy it. Ever since his last great adventure, Gru had quit making jellies and jams. He was now jobless, and Lucy's job as an agent doesn't really earn much money. After all, she only has like one mission a month, not even.

We reach the bus stop, and after a minute or so, the bus arrives.

"Unicorns are fluffy," Agnes whispers as we board the bus. "Buses are not."

"Eew! It smells bad!" Edith retorts.

Those are my sisters. This is the last time I see them in a long time.


	2. Agnes

"Agnes, sweetheart, it's time for lunch."

I wrinkle my face and cross my arms.

"I wanted to have lunch with Margo and Edith."

"Honey, they're in a different grade. They probably already had lunch."

"Where's Gru? I'll have lunch with him."

"Darling, your father isn't here either."

The class stands by the doorway, and I watch as they giggle at me.

"Listen, sweets, we're waiting on you."

I huff and walk toward the door. The class walks down the hallway, and I'm right behind them. I swing my lunch box and hum to myself. That always makes me feel better. It reminds me of the first time I've ever been to an amusement park, and it was with Gru. I won a fluffy unicorn!

As we arrive in the cafeteria, I sit down at the table and mope. Margo said that school would be fun, but I don't know anyone here.

I stare at the design on my lunch bag. It was just a white lunch bag, but Gru let me color all over it. I drew me, Margo, Edith, Gru, and I just added in Lucy yesterday.

I hear a loud crash, and men in black ninja uniforms appear in the cafeteria, standing over the glass shards that were once a window. I scream, and everyone is in a frenzy, running all over the room.

I run to the door, but a ninja beats me there and locks it. That's all I see before all goes black.


	3. Edith

"Edith," says the teacher, tapping her fingers on my desk. "Could you please follow along with the class, dear? We're on page 179 in out red textbooks."

I sigh, pulling the red textbook from my desk and flipping to the correct page. I hate math.

"Now, class," says the teacher, her voice cheery but condescending. "I don't like starting up work on the first day of school, but I want you guys to have a look at some of the information we'll be going over this year. We'll be starting up multiplication - "

The class groans.

"- and maybe learn how to graph."

A man in a suit walks in carrying a briefcase.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asks the teacher impatiently. "I'm in the middle of something with my students."

He opens up his briefcase, not saying a word, and picks out three bouncy-ball looking objects. He throws them on the ground, and runs out, shutting the door behind him. I know all to well what they are from being with Gru. I take a deep breath and close my mouth just before a green gas escapes from the balls.

The class and the teacher, who have not closed their mouths like me, fall to the ground. I run to the closest person, my lungs burning. Their stomachs are still rising, they're alive, just unconscious.

I run out of air, so I take a quick breath. In seconds, I'm falling to the ground and all goes black.


	4. Lucy

I stand in front of the table, and smile. The tablecloth is spread out nicely, and an arrangement of fancy dishes, silverware, and food items are placed around the table. I have everything set up perfectly for dinner.

Being a mother isn't easy, but I figured the girls would like a special first day of school dinner. I've cooked a medium-rare steak and a cake for dessert. They'll love it!

Gru is not home right now, he's out with two minions, Stuart and Kevin. They are the most annoying of the minions, so I sent Gru out to get them away from my cooking.

As I look at my work, I notice something that I did not put on the table. A small, silver ball rests on top of my lovely steak. I glance at it closer, and I see tiny, red numbers counting down.

3 . . . 2 . . .

I run out the door, a large rumbling noise echoing behind me. I stand on the front yard, watching as our house bursts into flames. This was not your ordinary house fire, I was set up.

A hand clasps over my mouth, and I am whacked across the head with a fist. The world goes black, and I crumple to the floor.


	5. Gru

I'm driving in Lucy's amazing bright, blue car with Kevin and Stuart in the back seat. They're giggling, which means they did something.

"Stuart," I command. "If you don't tell me what is going on right now, I will throw you out the car window."

They keep giggling.

I pull over and turn around.

"Kevin!" I shout. "You two must stop giggling right now!"

They giggle one last little second before stopping. I sigh, and turn around. Yet, in the corner of my eye, I see Kevin press a big, red button.

"What are you doing?!"

The car speeds up, and the world around us becomes a blur.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

I press a button on the control panel. The car slows to a stop.

"Do that again, and you will seriously regret it." I pull out my phone and call Lucy's cell phone. "Listen - can I please just ditch Kevin and Stuart and come home?"

Yet, instead of Lucy's voice I hear on the other end, I hear a thick, gruff, male voice.

"We have your wife."

My heart stops.

"We have your kids."

I stop breathing.

"We blew up your house, and your minions."

"You listen to me you little twerp!" I shout into the phone. "You give my family back right now or I'll - "

My phone beeps, telling me that they hung up on me. But mark my words, I will find my family.


	6. Margo 2

The school is in lock down and I am frantic. Apparently, criminals entered through the cafeteria this morning. I'm really nervous, I hope my sisters are okay. I'm sweating hard, so I should probably go wash up.

"Mr. Smith, may I go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"We think the threat is gone now, but I think you should bring a partner. Take Sara."

A girl in the back of the room groans and stands up. We walk out the door and into the hallway. The bathroom is right in front of me when a ninja appears.

"RUN! RUN!" I shout. Sara dashes back to the classroom, and I'm right behind her.

However, I slip on the glossy floors. My hands block my fall, but I still have a cut on my right arm as I stand up. I look back at the ninja and he is walking down the hall toward me. Not running, walking. He grins at me and I turn and run to the door.

I shake the handle but it's no use, Sara locked me out. I glance at the ninja who is still approaching me slowly. He knows he'll get me. But not without a fight.

I kick him in the shins and run down the hallway, past the bathroom, and into the cafeteria. The ninjas already took kids from here, they wouldn't come here again, right? Wrong.

I enter the cafeteria and ten ninjas circle me.

"Where are my sisters?!" I yell, determinately. I hear shuffling in the corner and spin around.

Tied up on the floor are my two sisters, unconscious. I hear a rattling noise.

"GET OUT!" I turn my head and see Lucy in a large cage. They have my family! I run to the door but a ninja cuts me off.

One whack in the head sends me falling to the ground. I'll soon reunite with my sisters, that's for sure.


	7. Agnes 2

I wake up in a small, dark room. I'm in a chair, and a table sits in front of me.

"Hello, little girl," says a voice through the darkness. "We're going to interrogate you, so get your game face on."

"That's not how you interrogate someone!" yells a second voice.

"It is when it's a little girl you're interrogating!"

"It doesn't matter how old they are, there is still the same purpose!"

"Fine! Just do it your way."

The voices pause and I can hear their rattly breathing.

"Where's you father, little one?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"Hey, do you have special powers or something?"

"No. Wait, wha-"

"Then how did you know I was lying? Huh?"

"Little girl got spice," says the second voice. "But where's your father?"

"I'm not telling." I begin to hum a song that annoys my sisters.

"Hey! Cut it out! Where is Gru?" He pinches me, hard.

"OWWIE! WHEN GRU FINDS ME, I'LL MAKE SURE HE USES HIS BIG OL' FREEZE RAY ON YOU!"

"That's it! She's not being very cooperative."


	8. Edith 2

I've only been awake for five minutes, my watch can tell me that, but it feels like hours. For some reason, I'm in what looks like a lab. Two men approach me.

"Hello little girl," says a tall, skinny one.

"HEY! You did that speech to the last one, and it did not end well," says the other man who is still in a ninja costume.

"Well, that girl was crazy!"

"We captured her than started interrogating her, what do you expect?"

"Okay, well, whatever," the skinny man says, turning to me. "So, where's your father?"

"You won't get any info out of me!" I shout. "I was a ninja the whole of last year!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have the coolest ninja costume and I got the skills, too!"

"Where's your father?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I can give you candy?"

"Tempting, but no. Gru is family."

"This one won't tell us anything, either. Let's go get the older kid."

"Margo?"

"None of your business."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not. Hey, stop distracting me from my job!"

"What job?"

"The job about interrogating your family and finding Gru."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"What?"

"Well, this is an interrogation, is it not?"

The men growl and walk away.


	9. Lucy 2

I'm in a cage. Like, really? Do they think they can contain me? Gru is coming for me, for us. Although, I do hope that the girls are staying strong.

Two men in sleek, white coats approach my cage.

"Ooh, you ask the first question." says a skinny one. "This one looks scary, much scarier than those girls."

"My girls? Are they okay?"

"Oh, they're fine," says the second person. "We just did a little interrogation to each of them. Nothing serious. It's not like they gave away anything helpful though."

"The little one was crazy! She kept singing that stupid song when I was guarding her cell. It was SO annoying!"

"And the middle child! Oh, so annoying! She kept telling me when I was guarding her cage that once Gru came, she would destroy me with her awesome ninja skills. Yikes!"

"Oh, and the oldest! When I was capturing her, she kicked me in the shins!"

"That's my girl!" I shout. They give me a hard glare.

"So, where is Gru?"

"Yeah, you're going to have to be better than that. I mean, honestly, I work for a special agency. We're trained to resist interrogations, I can handle you two dimwits."

"Oh, dimwits, huh?" the skinny one asks. "Well, then how come I came up with this?"

A third ninja pushes in a chair with wheels. Sitting on it is an unconscious Margo.

"She was the last one we captured, so we haven't had time to interrogate her yet. I figured that we might as well skip her interrogation, since the other girls wouldn't help us. So, what will it be; Gru, or your daughter?"


	10. Gru 2

I stand in the center of the underwater agency site that Lucy works for.

"Listen Mr. Ramsbottum, or whatever your stupid name is," I demand. "I don't care that you think Lucy is disposable, I am going to find her, and you are going to help me! She is missing, and I blame you!"

"Gru, might I remind you that this is MY agency. I can do whatever I like. There is a massive oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico that can kill many creatures. I find it more important to deal with than a single human life. For all you know, she's already dead."

"You'd rather save the lives of STUPID animals than MY family?!" I shout. "I'll have you know that it is not just ONE life. It's my three girls, my wife, AND seven other children were taken today at their school."

"I'm sorry, Gru. This seems like your problem, and yours alone."

"BUT LUCY IS YOUR EMPLOYEE!"

"Gru, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Not until you promise to get my family back!"

He snaps his fingers and two men come drag me to Lucy's submarine car.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" I scream behind my back as I'm shoved into the car. "This isn't over."


	11. Margo 3

Margo shook her head groggily, her eyes opening slowly due to the bright light in the room. She was in a chair, tied up. Lucy was in a cage in front of her, looking like she was about to scream.

"So, what will it be; your daughter, or Gru?" said a man in a long, white cloak. "Where is Gru? What are his weaknesses? What is the best way to torture him?"

"Like I'd tell you," shouts Lucy. "Gru is most likely hiding away so that you can't find him."

Margo knew that Lucy was lying. Neither of them really knew where Gru was at the moment, but they both knew that he wasn't hiding and trying to save himself. He was trying to find them.

"You're not being very helpful. Should I just torture your daughter until you tell me? We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

A ninja walks toward me with a large stick. He holds it over his head like a baseball bat, ready to swing.

"STOP!" Shouts Lucy, her face crinkling. "We have a safe place that we promised to meet at if anything goes wrong."

I stop breathing, she wouldn't tell, would she? She wouldn't give away Gru, right?

"Well, where is it?" asks the ninja, impatiently.

"At the adoption center, where Gru got the girls," Lucy says slowly. "Behind the building is a playground. There's only one swing. Buried under it is a small chest. In the chest is a button that unlocks the door to the safe-house. The safe house itself, however, can be found at the mall. There is a small bakery shop. In the closet right next to the kitchen, there is a secret button labeled secret button. Press it, and the bathroom turns into a doorway to the safe-house. Make sure nobody is in the bathroom when you press the button, trust me, it does not end well."

"Thank you for your cooperation," says the ninja. He turns to another ninja. "Get rid of the girls, but keep Gru's wife for bait if necessary."

I can hear Lucy's screams as I'm shoved into a crate labeled, "Antarctica". They lid closes me in and I'm left alone and wanting to cry.


	12. Agnes 3

I wake up in a box. My legs are cramped together and I think I have a splinter on my knee. My fluffy, pink skirt is ripped. I miss Lucy, and Gru, and my sisters. If Gru saw my ripped skirt, he would scream. If Lucy saw my ripped skirt, she would buy me a new one. If my sisters saw my ripped skirt, they would slowly back away and pretend they don't know me. WHERE ARE THEY? I snuggle against the wall of the box and whimper. "Agnes?" I look left and right, all I see are other boxes, and a hole in my box. A hole! I look out the hole and see a large, brown eye staring back at me from another hole in another box. "Margo? Margo!" "Agnes! It's gonna be alright. Edith and Lucy are in a box somewhere around here as well, but Gru is coming or us, you got that?" I shake my head vigorously. "Agnes! Is that a rip in your skirt?" I look down at my torn skirt then back up through the hole. "You can see it through that tiny hole?" Margo giggles. "You ARE okay, though, right?" I nod my head vigorously once again. "The ninjas are magical!" I shout, clapping. "What?!" "Well, they knew that I was lying when I told them that I didn't know where Gru was. How'd they know that if they don't have super magical powers?" "Agnes, you didn't actually say that too them, right?" "What?" "That you think they have magical powers?" "SUPER magical powers, and yes, I did." She groans then giggles once more. "I'm just glad you're okay." "Why are we in boxes?" "The ninjas don't need us anymore, so they're shipping us away." "Back to Gru?" "No." "PARIS?!" "No." "Fairyland?" "No." "Are you sure?" "YES!" "If we're not going to Fairyland, or Paris, or back to Gru, then where are we going?" "We're going to Antarctica." "Why do you say that like a bad thing? I learned about it in school, and it's snowy and cold. I'll get to play in the snow!" "We're not going to play in the snow?" "Why not? Is it because we don't have jackets?" "No, Agnes." "Then why?" "Because we don't have food, water, shelter, or Edith right now." "So?" "We're going to DIE, Agnes." "You're wrong." She clasps her hand over her mouth. "I am SO sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you. It's fine, we'll be fine." "Promise?" "Promise." 


End file.
